Unnoticed
by NeKo Meow
Summary: ONE-SHOT.What could Ryoutaro never have noticed about Nami? New Year Special.


_**Disclaimer: **I own La Corda d'Oro in my dreams. I do not own it, don't remind me._

* * *

**~Unnoticed~**

_What could Ryoutaro never have noticed about Nami?_

* * *

One afternoon, Tsuchiura Ryoutaro was sitting alone in a café by the road, one hand cupping his chin, elbow propped on the table, eyes wandering over the cars passing in front of him. Suddenly, a hand suddenly tapped his side, making him flinch in reflex. Ryoutaro turned around, face sketched in a frown. "What's your prob-?" he paused. "Amou?"

"Yoh, Tsuchiura! What are you doing here? It's New Year's Eve." Nami was actually not surprised, yet she made her voice rather shocked to mock the lad.

Ryoutarou's frown deepened. What would this lady want this time? "What do you want?" he asked, ruffling his hair.

"Still slumped, ei?" said Nami. She didn't wait for his invitation as she sat, comfortably, on a vacant chair. Eyes locked on the lad, her lips curved into a sly smile. "Deep in thought, _Tsuchi_?"

His face gave a horrified reaction. The nickname seemed to incise his eardrums and make his stomach churn. "Will you stop saying that name?"

"I want it that way. Anyway, you've been sulking these past few days. Why don't you come with me?"

"I don't, nee-" His words cut into pieces as one hand grabbed his arm and Nami tugged him up.

"Oh, come on… Let's go!" With full force, she managed to pull him up, towing him away.

"H-hey, I said I don't want to go," Ryoutarou muttered.

"Too late, we're here."

"Amusement park?"

"Yeah, yeah." Nami fanned her hand in his face.

Ryoutarou didn't have any option but to tug himself in, thinking that it would be one _hell of day_.

"Tsuchi, make it faster!"

"I said stop calling me _that_!"

Both of them halted in front of a booth, a stand that had some guns and toys to target. Nami's smirk gradually came out from her lips, making her companion shiver. "One gun please…" Nami muttered to the old man. Suddenly, she turned her head towards Ryoutarou. "So, no reply yet?"

The lad grunted as he looked away. "Undecided."

"Sheesh, I thought it was fine as long as you confessed. What are you fretting about?"

"I don't know…."

Nami made a grunting sound, facing the lad. "You're such an emo."

The pianist, after the words reached his brain, frowned sharply, making his sturdy face rather scarier. "I'm answering your question here!" he answered, voice laced with irritation.

Nami chuckled. Ever since the lad had confessed to her friend, he had become restless and easy to tease. It caused much of Nami's gratification that she could see how his face looked scarier. In a rather odd way, she considered it amusing.

"Yeah, whatever. Will you pay?" She changed the topic, letting the lad pay for the toy gun as an excuse.

Unnoticed by the fuming lad, he never said _no _neither complained to the girl. His hand reached for his wallet as he paid the man.

"I've been meaning to do this," Nami muttered with every shot.

The lad leaned at her side, eyes on the sky. "For what? So you can be a hit man someday? So you can torture and blackmail your victim more than this?"

She shot another bullet before she replied. "If you're trying to give a joke, it isn't funny. Really. It isn't. I want to know if the rumor is right."

"Again with the rumor."

"Yeah." Nami put the toy gun down. "They said doing this is fun… and they're right!" She flashed Ryoutarou a sly smile. "Wanna try?"

He had to fight another grunt in his throat. He looked at the sky and once more, his eyes landed on the lady. "Neh. Thank you but I'm not interested."

"Really?" Nami chuckled, pulling her forefinger up to her temple as though thinking. "I know! What if you imagine those little toy-men as _Tsukimori?" _She snapped her fingers, and looked at her companion. What her eyes saw made a smug smile on her lips. "Very tempting, neh? Just do it!" She chuckled, handing over the toy gun to him.

Ryoutarou laughed out loud. "If that's the case… **bring it on**!"

They played multiple times merely in one booth; they weren't going anywhere until they got the prize. Ryoutarou held the gun, a bead of sweat gliding down from his forehead. It was their last gun and their third attempt. He exhaled deeply before firing it.

Nami shrieked while the lad heaved a grunt.

"Finally!" Nami yelled.

"Here you go, Sir. Congratulations!" The man gave him a teddy bear. It was pink and huge. Once it was on Ryoutarou's arm, it blocked his view.

"Whoa, wait… I didn't know this was the prize!"

"Looks like karma hit you straight in the face. I suppose that's your punishment for torturing Tsukimori," Nami sniggered.

Ryoutarou held the toy in his right arm as he peeked at the girl. "Why don't you help me instead?"

"Why should I?" Nami shot back. "Look, it's a roller coaster! Let's go!" She changed the topic once more, leaving the lad with the huge teddy bear in his arms. It was not just huge but its weight also dragged Ryoutarou to his knees. He swayed, wobbly like a drunken man.

"W-wait!" he shouted, yet the girl remained unyielding while capturing every scene with her camera.

They paused just by a bench. Deep pleading coming from the lad made, at least, the woman merciful. Ryoutarou placed the teddy bear on the bench, striding some distance from it.

Nami took it as a chance to sit beside the bear, cuddling it for a moment before chuckling as the downy fur tickled her face. She leaned on it as though she was actually lying on her bed. She had to admit, her feet were sore as well, and that stop-over was what she needed.

Nami held her camera, bringing it up to her eyes as she wandered around. Her lens found the lad, his back facing her. A smile stretched over her lips again as she focused the camera on him. "Tsuchiura, you're still innocent," she said before taking a picture.

Once the light came to his vision, Ryoutarou spun around, face decorated with a frown. "Hey… stop that! No taking pictures!"

"Don't worry, it won't be publicized."

"And what are you going to do? Bewitch me?"

"As if! If I was planning to do that, I'd already have done it. Let's go, we're wasting time." Nami stood up, walking away.

"Now you sound like Tsukimori."

She stopped. "Well, it _is_ a waste if we don't enjoy this." The lad merely shrugged in response.

After some time, they reached the booth for the roller coaster. Nami hurriedly pulled the lad, the teddy bear bumping into other people, earning both of them glares and multiple cusses.

"You should be more careful. I'm reminding you I'm holding this huge stuffed animal."

"Bah, just pay for our tickets so we can get in."

Ryoutarou grunted, dividing his attention between holding the teddy bear and getting his wallet. Once the routine didn't work effectively, Nami sighed impatiently, striding closer and grabbing the wallet.

"Two tickets please."

The time for the ride to start came at last. They had convinced the lady in the booth to look after the teddy bear for a moment while they rode the roller coaster.

"You're still innocent, Tsuchiura…" Nami began as the car moved as well.

"What do you mean?"

"You already experienced being in a relationship before, thus you should know the rights and wrongs, and how you're supposed to handle some unexpected things. However, you look like an inexperienced teenager undergoing major inner havoc."

"Honestly, where is this conversation going?"

"I'm talking about Kaho-" Her words were cut short as their car moved up and down the tracks. Squeals and more laughs left Nami's lips. "This is sooo COOL!"

"Hey – so – what's wrong with – Hino?" His words came out haltingly as the car twisted and looped.

"You're so innocent when it comes to her!"

"What?"

"You're innocent…!"

"Huh? I can't hear a thing…!"

"YOU'RE SO **DUMB** WHEN IT COMES TO HER!"

Gasps were heard from behind them just as the rollercoaster came to a stop. Ryoutarou's eyes mechanically locked at her own, imaginary fire flaring within his golden orbs.

"Oops, sorry!"

"You should at least choose the right place to say it."

"I said I'm sorry, and it's your fault anyway. You're deaf," muttered Nami, leaving the car.

Ryoutarou sighed. "Ok… ok, where do you want to go now?"

"There are more booths to visit." Nami made her voice sound demanding. She walked ahead of the lad and stopped as though telling him to follow. "Will you make it faster?"

Ryoutarou grunted once more. _Sheesh, why don't you hold this stuffed animal instead and I'll watch you walk._

Their escapade finished the same time the Amusement Park closed. If it didn't have a limit time, they would be there until sunrise. Nami wanted to try every booth, saying that they should enjoy the time to the fullest.

"Now that we're finished, I'm going home." Ryoutarou turned around to look at her. It was almost past seven and they were walking on the bridge.

Nami glanced at the river beneath them; her eyes sparkled with every glint of the stars reflected in the water. "I know what we're gonna do." She gazed at her companion and smiled, holding his arm once more to tow him away.

"W-w-wait! What's your problem?"

They went to a store where Ryoutarou was forced to buy fireworks. They strode once more and stopped by the bridge.

"Since it's almost New Year, why don't we celebrate in advance?" Nami explained, unpacking the fireworks. She pulled one and gave it to Ryoutarou as she got her own. "Last firework standing grants a wish!"

Ryoutarou nodded, lighting both of their fireworks. "Starting – now!"

"So… Tsuchiura, you know what _she _feels, right?" Nami initiated a topic.

"Yes… however, I want to hear it from her."

"Even she can't understand her feelings yet."

Ryoutarou chortled, yet a trace of sadness lingered. "She's so slow yet too obvious. I hope my confession helps her this time."

"Honestly, you just made it all messed up. She's confused now."

"I suppose I really intended it that way, not to help The Ice Cube."

"You're cruel," she hit his arm while laughing.

"However, when the time comes when she realizes her feelings… some part of me doesn't want to hear it, actually."

Nami nodded, eyes focused on the fireworks. "So, Tsuchiura, if that time comes, _**will you love another woman**_?"

He flinched slightly as he looked at her. Nami didn't move, eyes still focused on the fireworks sparkling for the last time. Her lips curved a little. "Just kidding!" Look you win!"

"H-hey!"

"I said I'm just kidding, look at your face!" Nami guffawed, holding her stomach. "Tsuchiura, Christmas is so last week, what's with your face?" Nami flicked some tears from her eyes, seeing how his green tresses matched his red face.

"Will you stop laughing?" Ryoutarou stood up, hiding his light flush.

"Sorry, I can't get over it…"She laughed more before she stopped. "Anyway, I have to thank you."

"For what?" His back was still facing her.

"For treating me to the rides, and the fireworks…"

"I would never tre-" he paused, spinning around to glance at her. His hand slid down to his pocket as he brought out his wallet.

Nami chuckled once more. "See…"

"Crap! You tricked me!" He cussed, looking at how his paper bills turned into coins.

"Huh!" Nami acted like she was surprised; her hand intentionally flew to cover her mouth in a mocking way. "Really? Did I?"

"Yes you did!"

"Ok… I did, it's about time. I thought you'd notice it quickly but you're too preoccupied."

"It's my allowance for a week! Sheesh, you witch."

"Really?" Nami laughed like a witch would. "Yes, I am. Thank you, by the way." She smiled faintly. "Let's go home now. It's getting late."

"No, we're not finished." Ryoutarou paced toward her, one hand grasping her arm. Nami gulped. To say the least the guy was still a guy – she was rather vulnerable in his eyes. "W-What now?" _Did I step on his limit?_

"I've been fooled the whole afternoon, now you're going to treat me."

"W-What? Wait. I can't, it's almost New Year!"

"We can celebrate it _**together**_."

"Hey, aren't you going to celebrate it with your family?"

"It's alright, besides, I have money to retrieve. You're treating me like I did earlier, isn't that a good resolution this New Year? Be Kinder!"

"Sheesh!"

Ryoutarou paused and glanced at her. The huge teddy bear in his hand blocked his full view. "What now?" Nami demanded.

The lad remained silent, letting the huge teddy bear fall into her arms.

"H-Hey… it's heavy, you know…"

"_**It's yours now."**_

* * *

_Beta Reader: karinarios_

**_Notice from the Authoress:_**_I'm revising my old story, and warming up as well preparing for my updates. Sorry for any inconvenience. This one is beta edited as mentioned above. _

_**~ScribblerNeKoMeow [PusaMyaw]**_

_**©2011**_


End file.
